CoolCoreyCat13
Hi! I'm Corey! I decided it's finally time to make my own user page on here, since basically everybody on here expect me has one! :P You can also find me on the A&A wiki :) Gasp! Madi wuz here HAHAHAHA IT CORRECTED WUZ TO WIZ XD Corey: Wuz? Really Madi?? xD Madi: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM????????? Grrr I can't put the Jadi thing on here. Corey: Ummm no... And Lol xDDDD Facts About Me! I love kittens and cats! (My username kinda gives it away...) :P I <3 Food!!!!! (I am in a secret relationship with food.) :D My fav color is purple and sky blue :) I have one younger sister (User:Eileen516) and one older brother. (My brother is a total dork.) xD I dislike attention seekers. I am on this wiki mostly everyday. :) I ship Raura & Auslly the most!! <3 IM A GIRL!!! XD I created the Food Lovers Wiki. :) http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Food_Lovers_Wiki My role model is Laura Marano. :) Corey is just my online name. :P My favorite show is Austin & Ally. My favorite A&A song is Living In The Moment. <3 My favorite TBM song is Crusin' For A Brusin' The one thing that bothers me is when people say they love food more than me!!! (Dang it.. i just gave people an idea.) :P xD My favorite band is R5 :) I like the band 'The Wanted'. (Thanks to Madi) :D xD I am in middle school. :) My favorite Mario Character is Yoshi. B) My favorite R5 song is 'Here Comes Forever'. (CoughRAURACough) xD My favorite Bridgit Mendler song is Forgot To Laugh <3 My Pets I have a lot of pets. Yahhh B) (Maybe a little too much...) xD Hasmter.jpg|Teacup WhiteLuma.jpg|White Luma PinkiePig.jpg|Pinkie Brownie dog.jpg|Brownie dash.png|Dash dribble.png|Dribble Fluffy right.png|Fluffy (Right) red luma.png|Red Luma callie cat.png|Callie Pikachu.png|Pikorey Lela ddd.png|Lela glenda.png|Glenda Funny Life Convos I feel like i should share a few funny conversations i have with my siblings/parents/friends in real life... I think you may enjoy them xD Eileen: IM HOME!! Me: Uh Huh. Eileen: What are you doing? Me: SHHHHHHH *Waves hand in air* OMG! Brother: *Walks in* She is just watching her stupid show. Me: :OOOOO Eileen: She is just watching Austin & Ally. Me: :OOOOOO Eileen: Why are you making that face? Me: IT'S AUSLLY! Brother: What's Auslly? Me: *Facepalm* Eileen: Ooohhh your in trouble. (Back In June) *Doorbell Rings* Me: *Answers it* Ughhh Brothers Girlfriend: Nice to see you too. Me: *Yells out to brother* YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE! Im gonna leave now. *Leaves* (At around 11:30 at night) *Why are 10 year olds so moody? LOL xD* Me: EILEEN! EILEEN! Eileen: WHAT!!! Me: I need your helppp. Eileen: With what?! Me: Help meeee get not sued on by Taytertot and Rossay. Eileen: *Leaves* Me: Is that a no?! Eileen: *Shows me a picture she drew* What do you think? Me: It's interesting.... Eileen: What's that supposed to mean? Me: Nothing..... (My Brother and I grab the remote at the same time) Brother: I got the remote first. Me: No i did. Brother: I have to watch something important tonight!! Me: Me too!! Brother: Like what? Disney Channel? *Rolls his eyes* Me: Umm yes it is pretty important. *Yanks the remote out of his hands* Me: *Trying hard not to fangirl too hard* Mom: What is she doing? Brother: She is trying not to freak over Euslly or whatever. Me: IT'S AUSLLY. Eileen: *Comes by* Why are you looking at pictures of food. Me: Because Eileen: Because why? Me: Because Food is my true love. Eileen: ....... Couples I Ship! :D I think every show i've seen, i have almost always shipped couples in! Here are some couples i love! :D Austin & Ally: Auslly Trez (Kinda) ICarly: Seddie Cibby (Kinda) Victorious: Bori Jandre Tandre (Kinda) Cabbie Trinjin (Kinda) How To Rock: Grelson Zevie Kavin Shake It Up: Rogan Tynka GeCe Deucina (Kinda) Kickin It: Kick The Next Step: Jiley Good Luck Charlie: Teddy/Spencer Pj/Skylar Gabe/Jo Real Life Pairings: Raura Raia (As friends) Gaura (A little as a couple, mostly as friends) Rydellington Friends! Well.... i dont like picking favorites :P and also every single one of you have been very nice and great friends!... I'm friends with everyone on the wiki! :) I guess i can, but even if i didnt list you, you are soo rossome!! :) AustinAllyR5&More!- I met her on the A&A wiki, shortly after i started the wiki. She was my first friend ever out of both wikis. I guess I call her Melody now instead of AAR5 O__O xD She is very nice and sweet! I love her for that! :) Madi60517- I met Madi on Nick.com, so basically she was the only person i KNEW before i started the wiki on here. She is very bubbly and funny, and im totally glad we both ironically got wikia accounts! :) Madi: I JOINED FIRST -EVIL LAUGH- Veronicalovesauslly4life- She was one of the first people i met when i came to this wiki. I remember when i first met her she called me "Kitty Kitty" xD She always knows how to make people laugh! :) BomBom6206 aka Esther-Very sweet and kind to anyone! I met her shortly after i started this wiki! She is 6 years older than me, but whenever i am around her, i feel like she is my age! She is my spam buddy, as of now. xD :) Claire (:- I met Claire at the A&A wiki. I remember this cuz at first i didnt even call her 'Claire' till she finally told me too xD. I know Claire as the one that always says 'Corey In The House' when i enter the room. She is very bubbly and kind! :) Taylor Valentine- I met Taylor on this wiki as well. She is very bubbly, random, and kind. I sometimes mix her and Claire up cuz they are very much alike! xD The reason why i call her Taylor V, is cuz there are two Taylors are this wiki. :) TaylorR5A&A- I met her on the A&A wiki. I will never forget the day when Taytertot and I were fangirling like crazy when the full versions of 'You Can Come To Me' and 'I Think About You' came out! For some reason she calls me Corey Dorey! I also like to stalk her :) Lol xD Rossome:)- I met Rossay on the A&A wiki, as well. I remember the time when Rossay kept repeatedly kicking me at Jay's Wiki House. Ahh, memories. xD She calls me 'CoreyCathy' which is a recent nickname people have gave me. :P :) Fiolet4eva- I met Violet at the A&A wiki. Me and Her PM over Jlaire alot! xD We are Jlaire buddies! (The secret is out... that is what Violet and I PM about) :D xD Tegan- I met Tegan on this wiki. She is very random and silly, and always knows how to make people laugh! :) Shaynene16- I met Shay on the A&A wiki. I dont know her THAT well, but all i know is we both loveee food. Me and Her opened a cafe called 'Corey and Shay's Cafe' :D :) Allylovesaustin- I met Hannah on A&A wiki. She tends to call me 'Food Lover' at times, which i love! :D She is only a month older than me. I will never forget the time i stole her mango without paying. :D :) SarahBearlovesR5- I met her on this wiki . She is very kind and nice! She is also my Rydellington shipper buddy xD. We are twinzies :D :) MusicMel- Mel and I met on this wiki. I PM with her sometimes, and me and her created the '2012-2013 Yearbook' page. :) User:ILOVEBACON101- Jay i think is my newest friend out of everyone here. I met her on the A&A wiki. I've always known her as the one that is OBSESSED with bacon :D :) PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly- I met Perry on this wiki. I will always know Perry as the a fabulous artist! She could draw you anything you wanted! :) Allypuppi88- I met Jayla on this wiki. I remember going to her user page, realizing we both live in Arizona. We became fast friends. She is soooo sweet! :) KidLovesAuslly- I met KLA on the A&A wiki. She a big Auslly shipper (Duhh look at her username) xD. We always seem to be talking on each others message wall, never in chat. :P She's kind and nice! :) AusllyShallLive- I met Olivia on this wiki. I will always know her as the biggest Jiley shipper. She got me and other people obsessed with Jiley! Her nickname for me is Cor Cor. :P She is nice and one of the biggest shippers i know! :) Marley- I met Marley on the A&A wiki! I will always know her as the biggest Glee fan! :D After seeing her 'Movie Star Planet' character, i'm guessing she loves the color purple! High Five Marley! xD :) AustinAndAllyAddict- I met Megan on the A&A WIki. She is one of my newer friends. We bonded over our favorite shows and couples on Disney! :D We recently started PMing each other too! She is very awesome and kind, and im glad i met her! :D Swiftie- I met Swiftie about a month ago on this wiki. She is really rossome and nice! All i know is that we are the same age and have the same time zone. :D Add ur name if i missed you! I know i missed some people! Sorry! :) Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Registered Users Category:Gallery Category:Videos